<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco's a veela? by Captdino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643210">Draco's a veela?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captdino/pseuds/Captdino'>Captdino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Veela, Veela Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captdino/pseuds/Captdino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a veela and Harry is his mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Draco can you come down to the kitchen for a moment." Narcissa Malfoy yelled up to her son.</p><p>"Coming!" Draco Malfoy replied.</p><p>Draco walked down the grand staircase of the Malfoy Mannor, and walked into the big kitchen.</p><p>" Draco we have something to tell you, but please don't freak out." Lucius Malfoy said.</p><p>" Dear, you are a veela and if you don't find your mate by the end of this year you will die." Narcissa stated.</p><p>" But how can I be a veela? There's no possible way I can be, no your lieing." Draco stammered.</p><p>Before his parents could explain any more; Draco ran out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom.</p><p>Draco began pacing as he thought about how it was possible that he was a veela. </p><p>His father must be a veela then too, right his mother couldn't possibly be a veela because aunt Bellatrix isn't a veela.</p><p>Who could his mate be? Hopefully not Granger, he's into guys anyways. Defiantly not Blaise he would've known if Blaise was his mate by now. Maybe it's who he hopes his mate is.</p><p>"BLINKY!" Draco called for his  elf.</p><p>Blinky appeared not a moment later. </p><p>"Yes master Draco." The  elf asked.</p><p>"Can you please tell my parents that I will not be joining them for ?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Yes of course master Draco." Blinky answered.</p><p>Tomorrow Draco would have to decide how to tell Blaise that he's a veela. He could do it on the hogwarts express, but that just doesn't feel like the best place to do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco ran into the wall separating platforms 9 and 10. When he got onto platform 9 3/4 he put his trunk and owl with the others.</p><p>He walked onto the train. As he walked down the aisle he looked into the compartments to see if his friends were in that compartment.</p><p>Draco was nearing the back when he saw a compartment that had Potter, Granger, and the Weasel. He didn't know why, but the fact that Granger was sitting next to Potter made him angry. He shook his head clearing the thought from his mind and continued walking down the aisle.</p><p>At the very end of the train he found his friends in a compartment talking. He slid open the compartment door and walked in. Draco sat down next to his best mate, Blaise Zabini. Pansy Parkinson was sitting across from Blaise. </p><p>"Hey Draco." Pansy said. </p><p>"Hey man, how are you doing?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Hey, I'm fine." Draco answered.</p><p>"Um Pansy can you leave for a minute I have to tell Blaise something." Draco asked, feeling a little nervous.</p><p>"yeah sure." Pansy said before leaving the compartment.</p><p>"What did you want to tell me mate?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Well uh you see um, well I'm a veela." Draco stammered.</p><p>Blaise laughed, " Mate that was probably the funniest thing you've ever said!" Blaise exclaimed, not believing what his best mate just told him.</p><p>Draco sighed a little annoyed at his friend. "Mate I'm not joking I am a veela." He said exasperated.</p><p>"Wait you aren't!" Blaise said sounding surprised.</p><p>"Yes." Draco said.</p><p>"Well do you know who your mate is?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"No mum and dad only told me yesterday." Draco replied.</p><p>"Do you have an idea about who your mate could be?" Blaise questioned.</p><p>"Only that they're a guy." Draco answered.</p><p>"Well that's a start. Didn't we learn in class that veela's have to be with their mate by the time they're seventeen?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Yeah that's why I need to find him." Draco answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*time skip to after the feast*</p><p>I walked with the rest of the slytherin's to the common room in the dungeons. "Pureblood" I heard someone say from the front.</p><p>The common room was just how Draco remembered, green walls and a green couch. He always liked the Slytherin colors. </p><p>Draco went up the stairs leading to the dormitories and looked until he saw his name in silver writing next to the name Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini. His trunk was waiting for him in front of his bed, already. </p><p>Draco changed into his silk green pajamas and grabbed his potions book for this year. He couldn’t focus on the potion he was reading about because all he could think about was stupid Potter. He closed the book and tried to clear his mind, why was he thinking of Potter?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>